No More Trading
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: As usual, Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight. When kagome returns, no Inuyasha is there to help her. Only Sesshomaru. Please read and review!


_Well, here is another Inuyasha fanfic. I think this might be an oneshot, but I'm not really sure yet. This is a Sess/Kag fanfic. If you don't like this couple, then maybe you should read something other then this._

_Well, anyways, enjoy this and please review! _

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this!

---------------

A group of people mixed with a kitsune cub, a demon slayer, a monk with a curse, a human miko, a hanyou, and a fire cat were on their way to the Western Lands to go after a hanyou demon called Naraku. The group had received word from a village that an evil aura was radiating from somewhere in the west.

The kitsune cub in the group was a demon named Shippo. He would only stay near his mother figure. His mother figure was the human miko named Kagome. Shippo lost his real mother and father to the Thunder Brothers. Ever since Inuyasha, the hanyou, and Kagome helped get the brothers, Shippo had been staying with them.

The demon slayer was called Sango. She had lost her whole entire village to Naraku. The hanyou had betrayed her many times. He had taken control of Kohaku, her brother, after the great battle between the village and Naraku.

The monk of the group was named Miroku. He was cursed to bear a wind tunnel in his hand. He wanted to defeat the cause of the curse, Naraku, before the wind tunnel swallows him. He doesn't have that long of a time left.

The other member of the group was a human miko named Kagome. Kagome isn't you average miko. She comes from the future approximately 500 years. She first entered the Feudal Era by a demon dragging her into the well. The demon wanted the jewel called Shikon Na Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. After a while, she net Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku.

The hanyou of the group was Inuyasha. His mother was a human while his father was a demon. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree fro 50 years until Kagome came through the well. Inuyasha has a half-brother named Sesshomaru, who is the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hardly ever get along with each other.

The fire cat of the group was Kirara. She is always with Sango. Kirara transforms into an even bigger version of herself to help out with the others.

On this particular day; however, the group was nearing the Western Border and would soon run into the taiyoukai known as Sesshomaru. When they entered the border, nothing happened at first.

"Inuyasha, I don't think we should be here. This is you brother's lands," said the monk Miroku.

"Feh! I don't car! I can smell Naraku's scent all over this place! If he's here, then we will be here as well!" yelled the hanyou Inuyasha. "I'm not scared of my blasted brother!"

"You should be half-breed," said a very cold voice. The next thing the group knew, Sesshomaru was standing behind Kagome.

She turned around to face the demon lord. She didn't know why but Sesshomaru found an interest in the little miko since they first met. Kagome started to back away from Sesshomaru until he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. The others made a move to get her, but Sesshomaru said in a cold voice, "If you value your lives, you will not come any closer."

"Sesshomaru!! Let Kagome go! Your fight is with me, not the girl!" yelled Inuyasha. He pulled out his sword ready for a fight with his brother.

"What if I don't want to let her go? What is she, this human, to you?" asked Sesshomaru. The struggling Kagome stopped moving enough to hear Inuyasha's reply.

"What do you mean, you blasted brother?! She's just a shard detector! What does this have to do with…" Inuyasha stopped at what he said. He smelled tears coming from the now shaking Kagome still in Sesshomaru's arms. (**A/N-In this, Sesshomaru has both his arms**.)

Sesshomaru smelled the salt from her tears at what Inuyasha said. He found her shaking and holding onto him. What shocked him even more was that her back was to Inuyasha, and she was holding onto him crying into his haori. He heard her voice against him when she calmed down a little bit. The sky was now dark all around. He sensed a strong magic coming from the girl against him.

"Inuyasha. How could you call me just a shard detector? You know what, I don't even want to hear your pathetic answer," said Kagome once she was facing him again. "Why don't you go back to Kikyo?" She turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Could you let me go?"

He let her go without taking his eyes off of her. She walked over to Sango and Shippo. "Sango, will you please watch over Shippo? I'll be going home for a few days. Shippo, please stay with Sango until I return."

"Of course Kagome," said Sango. She walked over to Miroku to give a mother and her pup some time alone.

"Okaa-san, when will you return? Will you be all better from what Inuyasha said when you come back? Can I go with you to your home?" asked Shippo. He didn't want to be left alone with the hanyou. How could blame him?

Kagome brought Shippo into a hug and started to laugh. "You know that you can't. Yes, I think I will be better. I best get going."

Shippo went to Sango and jumped onto her shoulder. Before Kagome could get more then a few feet away from where they were, a voice that came from Inuyasha caused her to stop. She forgot one little thing.

"Where do you think you're going, wench?!" said Inuyasha. Kagome turned around with anger in her eyes, but an emotionless face like Sesshomaru's. That was the only emotion she allowed through so the group could see.

"Where? I'm going to my home. You are not to come after me, you stupid hanyou. I will come back whenever I feel that I can handle your attitude," said Kagome in a cold voice that made everyone have a shiver run down his or her spines. "Oh yeah Inuyasha?"

"What wench?" asked Inuyasha. He knew what was coming now. He always heard that kind of voice whenever she would…

"SIT!"

As soon as Inuyasha hit the ground, Kagome turned back around and left without a word to anyone else. Sesshomaru watched what happened between human and hanyou. He couldn't believe how much control she had over the baka hanyou. What confused him the most was how her emotions changed quickly.

After a while, before Inuyasha could get out of the hole he made, Sesshomaru followed after Kagome. He was amazed a little on how much she traveled in a small amount of time. He caught up to her in no time at all.

He found her coming into a clearing that held a well. He watched her jump into the mouth of the well and was engulfed in a light that was magic. Since Sesshomaru wanted answers from her, he would have to wait until she returned.

Sesshomaru stayed near the clearing for several says waiting for the strange human miko to return. He sensed magic and saw the same magic that Kagome went through in the well. Soon he sensed the human herself coming out the well. Now was his chance to ask her his questions.

When Kagome came through the well, she felt a demo near her. After resting and waiting for a while, she felt a par of arms go around her waist. She turned around and saw not Inuyasha but Sesshomaru.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru. What do you want with me?" said Kagome.

"I want you to answer my questions. I doubt you are ready to see my half-breed of a brother, so you'll answer them at my home. Any questions?" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, why should I go with you?" asked Kagome. She looked away from him and said, "You're right about not wanting to see him yet."

"I thought so. You'll come with me or I'll kill you right now," answered Sesshomaru. He had the poison green liquid at his claws ready if she said no. When she looked at them, she nodded yes as her answer about leaving. He formed his youkai cloud and took off towards the West with her.

On the way to the palace, Sesshomaru was holding onto Kagome while they were flying. She didn't seem to mind, so he pressed her more into him. When she felt him pull her into him, she blushed into a crimson red. She couldn't believe how close they were. Sesshomaru saw this and smirked. He would have fun with this miko in his care for a while.

When they had been flying for a long time, they finally saw the first signs of the palace. Before they could land, Sesshomaru said to Kagome, "You must follow these rules while you are here with me."

When she didn't answer, he continued, "You will stay where either I, Jaken, or any of the guards can see you. My ward will be staying near you at all times. If she gets hurt in any way, you will also get hurt, but more painfully. Do you understand miko?"

"Yes Sesshomaru. What is the girl's name?" said Kagome with an emotionless voice.

Before he answered her, he grabbed her neck and turned her around to face him. "You will call me 'Lord Sesshomaru' until I prove you are worthy to call me without my title. Understand?"

When she nodded her head, he smelled her fear. Sesshomaru smirked again and put her back down. She landed on her feet, but she was still facing the demon lord. He went on, "Her name is Rin. Are there anymore question you wish to ask?" He said that in a try-to-argue voice.

"No Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagome. She turned around and found that they were at Sesshomaru's home.

On the ground was a dragon with two heads, a little cute human girl, and a green toad. Kagome saw the girl and realized that she was his ward Rin. Kagome looked at the toad. _'He must be that Jaken creature,'_ thought Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin missed you while you were gone!" yelled the little girl called Rin. She ran into Sesshomaru and hugged his legs. She then noticed that Kagome was there. "Lord Sesshomaru, who's the lady right here? Is she going to be Rin's new okaa-san?"

By this time, Jaken caught up to them. He also noticed Kagome. "Ack! Lord Sesshomaru, what is Inuyasha's wench doing here?!" yelled Jaken.

However, before Sesshomaru could answer the small green creature, Jaken was sent flying by an angry Kagome. When Sesshomaru saw this, he looked at Kagome and saw her eyes filled with anger. He raised an eyebrow asking her a question. She understood what he was telling her.

"You said I had to stay here in either your sight, Jaken's, or a guards. You never said that I couldn't hit Jaken if he deserves it," answered Kagome. When Sesshomaru glared at her, she quickly added, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"That gives you no excuse. You are not to attack my servants in your stay here, miko," said Sesshomaru. He turned to his ward. "Rin, this is the miko Kagome. She will be staying here until she feels she needs to leave. You will stay with her if you aren't with Jaken or myself. Understand?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin. She grabbed Kagome's hand and started to bring her somewhere else. "Let's go to the gardens Kagome 'nee-chan!"

She was about to follow when Sesshomaru called her back. he told Rin that Kagome would be there shortly. After a while, he made sure that Rin and the other guards weren't around to listen to them.

"Kagome, do you intend to leave to go back to that hanyou?" asked Sesshomaru. he made sure his mask was still on. He started to have some feelings towards the miko.

"I don't know Lord Sesshomaru. I still have to finish collecting the Shikon shards. After that, I was going to seal the well after I cross it for the last time," said Kagome. She looked at him. "Why do you ask Lord Sesshomaru?"

"If Rin gets attached to you while you are here, you might never be able to leave. She already think of you as an older sister," said Sesshomaru.

"Well, she is cute. If it's all right with you, I would like some time to think on your question, Lord Sesshomaru. I could let you know my answer before Inuyasha comes to get me."

At Sesshomaru's nod, he took her to the gardens where Rin was waiting for her. Kagome noticed that Jaken was back and being chased by the little girl. Sesshomaru left to attack the mountain of paperwork he had in his study to complete.

**A week later with Inuyasha:**

"Where is that wench?!" yelled Inuyasha. "She should be back here by now! How long does she need to adjust?!"

Being fed up with waiting, Inuyasha ran to the clearing that held the well. Before he jumped into the well, he smelled a faint smell of Kagome and his brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ran back to the others as fast as he could. He couldn't believe this!

"Let's go! We're going to Sesshomaru's palace! He has Kagome there!" yelled Inuyasha. The others stared at him for a minute before getting on Kirara to go after Inuyasha.

When Sesshomaru looked outside his study's window, he smelled his half-brother's scent coming this way. Sesshomaru went outside to get Kagome and Rin. He didn't want Rin to see Inuyasha or anything that might break out with him and his brother. When he made it to the place where they were, he called Kagome over to talk to him.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome once she reached him.

"Kagome, are you ready to go back with the hanyou?" asked Sesshomaru. He looked out in the distance towards where he smelled Inuyasha.

"No Lord Sesshomaru. Why are you asking me this when I already told you that I wasn't?" answered Kagome. She didn't know what he was getting at with this.

"You need to be aware of the hanyou coming. He is on his way here along with the monk, slayer, a fire cat, and kitsune. You may not have a choice," said Sesshomaru. "Take Rin inside and come back quickly."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome went back to Rin and took her inside. Rin started to protest, but soon quieted when Sesshomaru said, "Rin listen to Kagome."

Once Kagome was inside the palace, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha and the rest of the group arrive. Inuyasha saw someone exit out the palace and saw that it was Kagome. She ran to them and went behind Sesshomaru. She didn't want to leave just yet.

"Kagome! Get away from him so I can kill him!" yelled Inuyasha. He pulled out tetsusaiga, and it transformed into his father's fang.

"SIT! No Inuyasha! He has done nothing to me since I came here. You might want to leave to go back to your dead witch!" said Kagome. She didn't even care what she called Kikyo.

Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara watched them resume their bickering from before. Sesshomaru, seeing that she could handle herself, stepped away from Kagome to keep away from her anger. She was radiating a lot of power off of her.

After Inuyasha got off the ground from the 'sit' command, he growled, "How dare you call Kikyou a dead witch! She's a whole lot better companion then you'll ever be! You're coming back with us!"

"SIT!! I am NOT going back with you! I planned on coming back when I felt like it, but now I'm not. I'm going to stay here with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin! If he allows me to, that is," said Kagome. She looked over to Sesshomaru who was nodding his head in approval.

Inuyasha was furious now! "What do you mean you're not coming back?! What makes you think you have a choice to stay here of leave?! You're coming with us to look for those shards!"

Before Kagome could say anything else, Sesshomaru rammed his hanyou brother across the clearing and into a nearby tree. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru shocked. She couldn't believe that he would do that. Oh wait, yes she could. She looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he was glaring at Sesshomaru. She knew that look from past encounters with Sesshomaru. There was going to be a fight between the two-inu brothers.

"What the blazes did you do that for?!" yelled Inuyasha. He ignored Kagome and the rest of the group. He only saw Sesshomaru.

"You, sniveling half-breed, can't even see that she doesn't want to leave. She can stay here with my ward and I if she pleases. I have no objections of her staying. She makes a good mother to Rin," said Sesshomaru in a calm and cold voice. "Who are you to tell her what to do?"

"She has a duty to do before she leaves for good! It's best that she comes with us to locate the shards and defeat Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Stop talking as if I'm not even here!" screamed Kagome. "You have Kikyo and I'm not a shard detector like you said! I want to stay here instead of being with you. I will help you with Naraku, but since he had most of the shards, I can stay here until you find him. You choose Kikyo, and I choose someone else."

Kagome was shocked as well as everyone else at what she said. Sesshomaru was even shocked but didn't let it show because of his mask. He didn't want anyone to know his emotions.

"Who the blaze is this person?! She will not get in the way of Naraku OR the search for the shards!" yelled Inuyasha. He was confused on who the person was. (**A/N-Inuyasha's doing a lot of yelling in this, isn't he?**)

"He is not a she. I can't tell you who he is. I'm not even sure he likes me at all. Besides, I've waiting for you since I got to know you, but you never noticed it. So, I don't love you anymore, but I do like you as a brother. I'm sorry Inuyasha," said Kagome.

Inuyasha, who was really stupid, turned around with shame and said, "It's all right Kagome. I understand now. We will come back when we find Naraku."

When he stared to leave, Shippo asked, "Okaa-san, can I stay with you?"

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru and asked, "Can he, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"As long as you stay, he can as well. You will tell him the rules I gave you," answered Sesshomaru. He had a clue on who she was talking about earlier.

"Arigato Lord Sesshomaru," said Shippo. He ran and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes and followed after Inuyasha. When they were out of sight, Rin and Jaken came back out. Shippo saw Rin and, once the introductions were made, started to run after her. When Kagome was laughing at them, Sesshomaru called her to follow him to his study.

Once they arrived at his stuffy, he told her to take a seat. He took his seat behind the desk. They sat in silence until Sesshomaru said, "Who is that person you were talking about outside?"

When she said nothing, he said, "I will not repeat myself again, miko. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I can't tell you who. I don't want anyone to know who he is. I'm sorry," said Kagome quietly. She looked at him and saw that he figured who it was already. "You already know who I was talking about."

"I would like my consumptions confirmed. Who is that person that you can't even tell me?" said Sesshomaru. "No one will hear us in here."

"Fine," said a defeated Kagome. She added very quietly, "It's you."

She knew he heard her, so he didn't say anything about what she said. However, he did say after a while, "What made you think I didn't like you at all?"

Kagome just stared at him shocked. She knew he had good hearing, better than Inuyasha's hearing, but not _that_ good! She answered, "Since I met you, all you ever did was try to kill me. When I met you, I was sort of shocked to learn that you were Inuyasha's half-brother. I didn't know what to think at the time."

By this time, Sesshomaru was beside her and looking at her carefully. Once he thought about it, he realized that he did try to kill her when they would meet, but he had to do that with Inuyasha in the same area. He was always after Inuyasha's sword and never got a look at who was around at the times.

"Yes I know. I never saw anything closely since I saw you take me father's fang from his tomb," said Sesshomaru.

Before she could say anything else, he claimed her lips in a kiss. Kagome was shocked at first, but returned the kiss after she recovered. She forgot what she was going to say after that. When Sesshomaru broke the kiss, he said, "Now you know how I feel about you. Do you return these feeling?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. No more trading from Inuyasha to you," said Kagome.

---------------

_Well, what do you all think? Good? Bad? Awful? Please let me know. It would really help me with my future fanfics! If you liked this, please check out my other fanfic called 'Mayu'. This really was an oneshot. It might be really longer than my other fanfics, but it is one chapter!_

_Thanks for reading this, and please review!_

_-Ichigo-2007_


End file.
